Catch Me If You Can
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: What if the girls met Blackthorne diffrently? Cammir is NOT who she seems, and acts diffrent....to boys!
1. Let me Introduce Myself

**Hey!!! This is my new story!! I am only doing a little chapter than, I will make them longer!! Please tell me what you think!!**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 1- Let Me Introduce Myself**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

Well, my name is Cameron (Anne) Morgan, but I go by Cammie. My best friends are Bex (Rebecca Baxter), Liz (Elizabeth Sutton), and Macey (Macey McHenry). We go to the Gallagher Academy For Exeptional Women (Spy school). We are highly trained and take these classes:

-COW

-Cove Ops

-Organic Chemistry (optional)

-P.E.

-Dance/Singing

-and others as well, but I don't want to name them all! That would take too long.

Right now I am in the middle of Dance/Singing we are learning to sing and well………….dance. We are singing and dancing to Tik Tok-Kesha, I am the lead singer, and do less dancing more singing, e found out we are going to be doing performance at the Blackthorne Academy for Young Men. A SPY SCHOOL FOR MEN!!! Of course I already knew that, but why would I tell you how I knew that? You will never know……………..

**So…………? Do you like it?!?! I was having so………..much fun writing this little chappy!!! REVIEW!!!!!! It will make my day for at least 10 reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	2. Blackthorne Here We Come

**Hey!!! This is my new story!! I updated!!!!! I am tryig to make my chapters longer!!!!!**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 2- Blackthorne Here We Come**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was packing for our trip to Blackthorne, we will be there for 1 semester. It was already going to be horrible, our last day is Cov Ops, was seduction, well we did it basically for having to go to meet boys, or just because, she, wanted to cover it with us, who know, well I know but that is a secret.

"Okay everyone load onto the helicopter that you were told to this morning! I will see you all there." Said our teacher, Kim Matterson.

Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina, Courtney, and I loaded onto helicopter one along with .

~6 Hours Later~

We arrived at Blackthorne, it was large, and a lot like Gallagher, but different. I couldn't put my finger on it yet, but I would of course I would!

We were practicing our singing numbers, and our dance/singing teacher was Kho Laia (li-aaa). She was pretty amazing she would let us do actually good songs, like today music, not old fashioned, so she was cool.

"Okay girls let's take it from the top! Numbers 1-5!" I said and we went into the dances.

Run Devil Run-Kesha

Like Me-Girlicous

Monster-Lady GaGa

Tik Tok-Kesha

She Wolf-Shakira

Those were the dances we were doing, and I was singing, along with Bex, Macey, and Liz as my background everyone else was dancing, or singing background, never lead, it (lead) was always me.

~Diner Time~

It was now diner time, and we were waiting for to introduce us, and I wait waiting, and not WAITING to see their faces when they find out there is a GIRLS spy school! We handled it well…. But we have l known for 2 years, they have no clue we exist.

"I would like to welcome, Gallagher's Ices! To the stage." And on cue we walked on the stage.

We preformed our songs(listed above) and I walked to the center of the stage, and I would say half of the boys were still drooling, ewwwwwww, but I continued walking to the front of the stage.

"Hey, I guess you already know he we are, but do you know who we really, _really _are?" I asked. No one answered. I looked at , and he gave me a nod, YES! I was going to be the one to tell them, this is going to be good……………

Zach POV

~Diner Time~

was still rambling on, and I only decided to listen to the end bit.

"I would like to welcome the Gallagher Ice's!" He said and right on cue 15 girls walked onto the stage, a d o one knew what the hell was going on. They started singing and I was listening and watching, no I wasn't drooling, neither was Grant or Jonas(my best friends). They sang 5 songs,

Run Devil Run-Kesha

Like Me-Girlicous

Monster-Lady GaGa

Tik Tok-Kesha

She Wolf-Shakira

Surprising would let ANYONE perform those songs, and Grant and Jonas knew that too so we were going to investigate later, after diner.

Just when they ended, the lead singer, name un-know, walked to the center of the stage and started talking.

"Hey, I guess you already know he we are, but do you know who we really, _really _are?"She said, well no, we know but don't _know_? This was confussing, even for me!

Then she looked at and he nodded, only 3 of us saw that, everyone else was too busy staring at the girls.

"Well………..We go to Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Women, as in a _SPY _school for girls." She said and even my mouth was gaped open like everyone else in the room, except the teachers that is.

She seemed to be enjoying this way too much, I wonder if she was one of the best there, she seemed to be. That made me want her for my own, wait WHAT?! Why am I saying that I want to date her? I am so………….confussed! WHAT! ON EARTH AM I SAYING, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER AND I WANT TO DATE HER?!?!

After that Grant Jonas and I just went to our room, of course bugging the girls room first, we found the singers room. We really wanted to know what they were like, so we spied, duhhhhhhhh! **(Italic is the girl's room that they are spying on)**

"_I AM SO………TIRED!!" _A girl said.

"_Yea ,we know! What a bunch of idiots right Cam?" _Another one asked, so her name was Cam…..

"_Well, duh! We have known about Blackjthorne for what 2 years now?" _She asked_. _WAIT WHAT?!?!

"_Cameron, Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Macey, please go to the Headmisters office right now, thank-you!" _The PA system said and the girls groaned and walked out, so Cammie, Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Macey, I had a feeling we were going to get to know them, very, very well…………….

Cameron POV

We walked down the hall to 's office, he was very _excellent _shall I say. He was good, but I like my mom as a headmistress better, no offence .

"Oh girls! Excellent job! You will be joining their classes in the morning, and if there is any trouble spy, or come tell me. Okay?" We nodded, and my mother came into the conversation.

"Alright Girls, I know you have known about this school longer than they have kwon about ours, so be nice about it got it?" My mother asked, and I knew the answer to that before she asked it.

"No promises, they are cocky, e bite back, sorry, but we don't want to be pushed around, and you of all people know that………." I said, and my mother nodded, and we left.

Good-bye Gallagher………….hello Blackthorne.

**AN**

**So……………..did you like it better? I liked writing it that is for sure!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH! And we will meet Solomon later………………..**

**~Twilight113~**


	3. Nice to Meet You, SECRETS!

**Hey!!! This is my new story!! I updated!!!!! I am trying to make my chapters longer!!!!!**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 3- Nice To Meet You, SECRETS!!!!!!!**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was walking through the halls and they boys all practically drooled, and I rolled my eyes and went to my room, along with Bex, Macey, and Liz close behind me. We didn't bother check for bugs, those boys are idiots, even if there were, it's not anything secret.

"Well, I like Gallagher WAY better." I said, and I sat on my bed, the rooms were the same, but smaller closets………….

"UGH!!!! These closets will only hold HALF of my clothes!!!!! THIS WILL NOT DO!!!!!!!!!!" Macey screamed as she looked at everything, and unpacked……….

"Well, I can't WAIT to see what happens tomorrow, when we show them how and why we rock!!!!" I said, and we all said yea, and I said I was going to explore, now let's see if there are any passages here………………………

Zach POV

WOW! These girls seem very harsh, everyone seemed to be drooling (except Grant, Jonas, and I) We already put a bug in the girl's rooms. We were looking at the ones who seemed to be the queen bees', dressed well, the best, and all that jazz.

"_Well, I like Gallagher WAY better." A girl named Cammie said, and she sat on her bed, and examined the room, which seemed to bring them down………….._

"_UGH!!!! These closets will only hold HALF of my clothes!!!!! THIS WILL NOT DO!!!!!!!!!!" A girl named I think Macey screamed as she looked at everything, and unpacked………._

"_Well, I can't WAIT to see what happens tomorrow, when we show them how and why we rock!!!!" Cammie said._

"Well, that was boring! These girls have NO gossip!!!!!!!!" Grant said, and Jonas as I laughed, they were right, I wonder if they like anyone………………..and apparently I said that outloud.

"I hope they do, I like that……….Bex girl, and she seems tough and nice, I guess." Grant said, shoot! Now I have to say that I like Cammie!

"YOU LIKE CAMMIE?!?!?!?!" Jonas and Grant said, shoot!

"Well, I guess, but I don't even know her!!!!!!!!" I said, and they didn't look convinced.

"I LIKE LIZ!!!!!!!" Jonas blurted, whoa, he like LIZ?????

"Well, it seems we all like them, and they are best friends, I guess, we can give them a tour?" I said, and they nodded, and we talked about what we like about them, and might I say, they make an _excellent _first impression.

I decided to leave them, while gushing about their crushes, I am going to go explore, it is quiet and no one else seems to do that.

I heard someone in front of me and I stopped, ready for attack, and then I saw it was Cammie, my perfect chance……………………….

"Hey." I said as I came up behind her, she didn't even flinch, she just looked.

"Hey, it is Zach right?" She said, wait, HOW DID SHE KNOW MY NAME?!?!?!

"Umm, yea. Zach, Zachary Goode, I prefer Zach though." I said and she laughed slightly.

"I knew that, we already know everyone here, and I seemed to have everything in common with you, according to my so called _friends_." She said, and I smiled, I liked that.

"Oh, don't tell me you like, LIKE me, please don't…………." She said, wait why?

"Why?" I asked, and she went under a mask and just shrugged.

"No reason, it is just EVERYONE here likes us already, it is kinda………crazy! We already knew, but this is…………insane. Sorry, but it is, drooling and everything. Plus we are WAY better than you boys. I also know you put a bug in our room. |The newest one, I think your friend JONAS invented it, my friend LIZ invented that months ago…….." She said, oh crap! She put a bug in our room!!!!!!!!!

"Did you put a bug in my room?" I asked, stupid but whatever.

"YES! WE DID! I KNOW EVERYTHING!!!!!!!" She said, wait, she said I????  
"Wait, you said I??" I asked she just smirked.

"Yes, I said I! I put a bug in your room, and I didn't tell my friends, I watched you guys on my watch." She said and pointed to her watch, and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Oh, well I guess I was right about you." I said, why did I say that? Never-mind.

"Well, and I was right about you too. I just have to give time before I date someone, an I might date you, as long as you don't drool." She said, and then winked, and went back the way I came, back to her room, I presume, and I needed to tell Grant and Jonas, she knew our secret(s).

I was back in our room, I less than 5 minutes, as usual.

"DUDE! Where were you?!?!? We listened, and they girls said they liked us back!!!! Except Cammie wasn't there."Grant said way too excited, and Jonas was just watching him, obviously over the excitement, already? NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I know, and she knows we like, like her and her friends." I said, and they looked shocked and horrified, both I think, I already passed that, sorry!

"WHAT?!?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!! THERE WERE NO…….wait………." Jonas said, obviously over-reacting, just like Grant, but worse.

"Wait, how did you know Zach?" Jonas said, and I smirked, wow, Cammie and I are perfect for each other!

"I met her in the passages and she came forward and said it straight to my face, and she said we might have a chance to date the, but we can't drool. I don't get that though………" I said, and they looked less-shocked now, and just looked at me, great! WHY AM I BEING SEENN SO MUCH TODAY?!?!?! JEESH!!!!

"Did she tell them?" Grant asked, I just shook my head and said,

"No, she said she wouldn't tell them, _yet."_ I said, and they shook their head, as in yes, okay. After that we just got our pajama's on and went to bed, no talking, just bed…………….

Cammie POV

"Okay, we need to make a great impression, and that means look like hot, sluts." Macey said, whoa, whoa, NO!

"NO! I don't want to do that! It isn't even me!!!!!!!!!" I practically yelled at them.

"Well, too bad, you are out-voted, 3-1, suck it up CAMMIE!!!!!!!!!!" Macey yelled back, whatever, I will change……………eventually that is.

I was looking like a slut when they were done with me, even in uniform, I was HOT! Not that I liked it, it just wasn't _me._ I didn't really like not being me, I don't usually like looking like a slut, but I usually look like the ice version of a slut. Well, I hoped!

"I hate you so……………..much right now Macey, I hope you know that." I said, and she just nodded, and moved onto Bex, who by the way looked WAY slut-ier than me! If possible, and Liz looked like Bex, I didn't want to stand out, they did.

We were finally ready, and we walked into the dining hall, and I swear ever mouth dropped, except one's name was _Zachary Goode_.

Zach POV

We got ready, and knew we would be there before the girls, we were the first there, as usual, and everyone came pilling in, only Bex, Cammie, Liz, and Macey, weren't there yet, I bet they are putting on make-up and all that, like I care.

"Well, gourmet much Grant?" I said, and he looked up, with his mouth full, and Jonas and I laughed, guy humor, sorry, girls don't understand.

Everyone in the room was now talking and chatting, we were too, but WAY quieter.

The we noticed the doors opened, and in walked Bex, then Liz, the Macey, then………………………

_Cameron Morgan._

**Well………..like it??? I LOVED IT!!!!!!!!HEHE, how will they react???? I can't update till JANUARY!!!!!!! I am going to Hawaii, in a day, and I can't update!!!!!!! I will update around the week of January 5-10. Hope you liked it!!!!!!!  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH CAMMIE AND ZACH?!?!?!?!**

**Love you if you review!!!!!!!!!**

**MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AN!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	4. We are THAT, Goode

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 4- We are THAT Good(e)**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Zach POV

"Hey Cam." I said when she sat beside us, and well Bex, Macey, and Liz as well.

"Hey, how are you guys, ready to your butts whipped?" She asked oh, so on!

"Haha, really?" She asked

"Yes, really!" I said, she smirked, and her and her friends exchanged glances.

"Never underestimate your opponent Zachary Goode." She said and they walked away, and we didn't see them till P.E.

_~P.E.~_

"Hey, not bad." Cammie said to me in P.E., I will admit, she was a bit better than me. Or a lot.

_BOOM!_

I landed on the mat, again, and same was happening with Jonas _and_ Grant! These girls are good! All the girls were beating the guys, it was terrible!

"Well, I am _Goode_." I said, and knew it didn't do anything, she just smirked, and I was pushed back to the mat.

"Well, compared to us, you boys better step up your game." She said, and got off me, walking to the change room. Right when Mr. Marchen released us.

"Dude, those girls have some _game!_" Grant said, and everyone was so tired, even me, and Cammie acted if I was _easy_!! That was like INSANE!!!

"What about you Zach, Cammie seemed to always have you down." Jonas said, SHIT! I didn't want to tell them that!

"Well, I guess we underestimated them, and she told me this, _'Compared to us, you boys better step up your game.' _And walked off, I think they now more than we do! And that is coming from me!" I said, and they all shook their heads, and not one of the boys beat their girl. bThis was bad, really bad, and Cove. Ops. Was next, oh no.

"We are going on a town mission boys and girls, boys you will be trying to find the girls, and girls _stay hidden._" Mr. Solomon said. "Also, remember, _never _underestimate your opponent, I already saw _that _was done." He said raised an eyebrow, and sent the girls out, this would be fun.

Cammie POV

This is excellent, after the boys left I snuck back to see Solomon.

"What will I do. They have no chance against me." I said, and he sighed, he knew it too.

"Maybe, you should just stay here, and help me." He said, hmmmmmm.

"What might that be?" I asked, he smirked, and I went to get ready, I knew what was going to fool them, and they would never guess, plain sight, that's easy right? NOT!

Zach POV

We were looking EVERYWHERE for these girls, and NO luck! This is insane, well we underestimated, that is for sure!

G-See anyone GoodeGuy?

Z-Nope

No one saw anyone, and we had ten minutes 10 seconds left, great, another failure! Just what we need. Then I decided to go to the park, where there was a live performance, and it was a girl sing all these random Lady GaGa songs, I just sat there and listened to her and think, and think, I was hopelessly confussed. She was singing Papparazi. Then it went into Startstruck, and someone else was with her, and I knew him, but I couldn't think so I told everyone to come here, and they all were trying to put a finger on it.

G-I feel like I know them

Z-Me too

Everyone- Agreed

Exactly when this song was over, we were out of time, and the song ended and Solomon's voice through the com came out, WHAT?!

S-You failed boys, go back to the school and the girls will meet you there.

Everyone-Okay.

That was sad, and it was TERRIBLE! WE LOST FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! When I noticed all these girls crowd on the stage, and I thought and though no way………………….

**AN-**

**Ohhhhh, CLIFFY!!!! I was listening to Lady GaGa while writing the chapter!! I AM BACK FROM MY TRIP!!!!!!!!!! I MIGHT RIGHT A STORY WHEN Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grat and Jonas go there, should I????**

**~Twilight113~**


	5. We Are Lady's Like That

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 5- We are Lady's like that**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Zach POV

Cammie was on the stage!!!! And all those girls were GALLAGHER GIRLS!!!!! NO flipping way!!!!!! They really are amazing, I guess, no wait I know.

"Well that sucked!" Tim said, and Grant and I rolled our eyes, wow I feel kinda like Cammie rolling my eyes.

"No shit." Grant and I said.

"Whatever, we didn't even find one!!! Are we getting……….worse?" Adam said, what? Aw hell!

"No! Well, they are just trained better, I guess, and no thinking, bad things." I said, whoops!

"Wow, Goode are you loosing your touch?" Tim said, crap!

"No, I am just saying we need to show them we are better than them, that is all!" I said and they all nodded and we walked back, in silence. While in that silence I thought about Cammie, would she date me???? I like, like her, I guess? Right? I told her, and we have a lot in common, what would it take for her to go on a date with me?

"Zach, dude, we are back." Grant said.

"I know." I said, and Grant just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You were thinking about _her _weren't you?" He said, and her was quiet so no one else would hear.

"Yeah, I was what about you?" I said, he looked surprised I admitted that and he just nodded, and said.

"Yeah, I was, are we EVER going to recover from this?" He asked I just shrugged.

"Probably not." I said, and we walked into the school.

It wasn't until diner when we saw the girls again and they were all talking and…….civilized, shocker!

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I said when Cammie came up to me. She just smirked and sat down next to me, and ex, Macey, and Liz came almost right when she sat down.

"So Cammie, can't wait can you?" Bex said and Cam shrugged, wait till what?

"Wait, wait till what exactly?" I said/asked.

"What? You weren't told? Hmmmmmm……" She said and smiled and they all went off.

About 10 minutes later (10 minutes 18 seconds) came out and said they had a treat for us, no one knew what he meant until music came on, and someone was singing………..

It was Lady Gaga-Startstruck , but there was a guy singing, who was it????

Then it was Beautiful, Dirty, Rich, also by Lady Gaga

Then when they finished the singer(s) came up and it was……….

CAMMIE, BEX, LIZ, MACEY, and someone else……………

Cammie POV

"OH MY GOD! YOU CAME!!!!!!" I said, and you wouldn't believe who came!

"Of course I would come!" he said……………..

**AN-**

**Who was it that said 'of course I would come!' who said it!!!! It is going to be a new character!!!!! I LUV HIM ALREADY! I HAVEN'T EVEN WROTE ABOUT HIM ALREADY!!!!!!! Haha!**

**Review Please!  
~Twilight113~**


	6. Who IS That?

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 6-Who IS THAT?!**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

"I missed you!! I haven't seen you like, forever!!!" I yelled and ran and gave him a bone crushing hug!

"Who is this?" Bex came over and I smiled, along with James.

"Well Bex this is James, my-" But Bex cut me off!

"HE IS YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND ISN'T HE?!?!?!" She yelled and James and I started laughing hysterically! Literally, we were losing breath from laughing so hard, and then we finally calmed down.

"Bex, he isn't my ex-boyfriend, he is my brother." I said, as calm as I could, ad her jaw dropped to the floor, literally, and I started laughing again. Then Macey and Liz walked in with confused looks on their faces and Bex's mouth was still on the floor, and Macey pushed up her jaw, back to normal.

"Why is Bex shocked, and you two laughing?" Macey asked, and Liz nodded.

"OH! This is James, my brother!" I said, and their jaws went to the floor, and Bex quickly pushed them back up before anyone saw.

"OH MY GOD CAMMIE!!!!!!! YOU NEVER TOLD US!!!!!" Liz yelled and Macey was having a mental breakdown.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Liz asked, and my smile faded.

"Well……….no one knows about him, except me and my mom, no one knows, and he changed his last name to my dad's mom last name, but he is changing it back to Morgan sometime soon!" I said, and they looked like they forgave me.

"Oh, well that changes things……………..I guess, how often do you see each other?" Bex asked, and I just shrugged.

"Maybe once every two years." I said, and their eyes widened!

"THAT LONG?!?!" They all said, and I just nodded.

"I know, but it was a secret, and I couldn't tell anyone, and well……….. we really miss each other, cause basically we are all we have left. I know we have you guys too, but, sometimes you need family more." I said, and they nodded in approval, hopefully no one else heard the conversation.

"Okay, we better get going for the singing………" Macey said and I nodded and we went onto the stage and got ready for our cue.

We sang:

Lady Gaga- Starstruck

Lady Gaga-Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

That was all until we wanted to sing our personal remix, but that wasn't till we introduced ourselves.

"Hey! I wonder if you know who I am? My name is Bex!" Bex said being a smart-ass, as usual!

"I am Liz." Liz said, and then it was Macey, and my brother and I were last……………………

"I am Macey." She said, emotionless, nice.

"I am Cammie, and this is…….." I said, and held it for dramatic uses, and it was SO worth it! Zach looked like he was going to murder me, if I said boy friend.

"I am her brother, James Morgan." He said, and EVERYONE'S eyes widened, and even the teachers, none of them knew, I was amazed the teachers recovered, but no one else did, so we left and we started laughing, and we I mean Bex, Macey, Liz, James and I.

"THAT WAS BLOODY AWESOME!!!"Bex said, and we all nodded in agreement.

"HEY! I just realized you nothing about my brother!" I said, and they all eyed James, and he ran.

"JAMES! GET BACK HERE!!!" I yelled at him as I ran after him, and he was running straight to the secret passages, and he was SO dead!

"Why did you say that?" He asked and I smiled.

"Because, they will eventually interrogate you, it is only a matter of time my friend." I said, and he nodded, and we walked back to my room, where Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and ZACH WERE!! WAIT! THE GUYS ARE THERE!!!! SHOOT!

"HEY!" I said, very energetic as I entered the room with my brother, he tried to get away but I yanked his arm and smiled, and he just gave me the evil eye, and came in, and I gave him the 'HA!' look, and he rolled his eyes, just like me! We really are releated!!!!

"So……..your her brother?" Grant asked and we both rolled our eyes, and replied at the same time.

"Yes! I wonder how many time that will come up!" We said and smiled.

"HA! I knew it!!! You lair! NOT!!!" I yelled at him and he gave me another evil eye, and continued.

"Yes, we are, and as you can tell very too much alike." He said, and I glared at him.

"Yes, we do see that, why didn't we know about you?" Grant asked, he even went to BLACKTHORNE!!!

"Well, I do go to Blackthorne, but I wasn't really there, I had some other…………..priorities, I guess." He said, agreed him and I were kinda……… odd, we were always dealing with issues, and we didn't like to talk about.

"What kind of priorities?" Jonas asked and then James looked at me and I shook my head, no.

"Sorry, Classified, and I mean classified, and only one other person knows, and well, that is Cammie." He said, and everyone looked at me, damn.

"I'm not telling either, and I won't ever. My brother and I need to keep secrets for…………..classified reasons." I said, and they all glared at me. They wanted me to tell them, well sucks for them!

"Cammie, why are you so secretive now?" Macey asked and I immediately looked down.

"Well………………………it is classified." I said, and they all gave me a look.

"Why Cammie? We are always telling each other everything, and now you are backing out on us?" Bex said, I didn't know what to say, they didn't _get it_. James knew it too and gave me a weary look.

"We have to go, we have to meet my mom about…stuff." I said and quickly left the room, and James right behind me.

"That was…………..kinda odd." He said, and I gave him a look, _the look_, and he backed away.

"I know, I thought I could, I don't know trust them. I guess, I just don't know anymore." I said, and he nodded and looked at me, and I knew what he was going to say, before he had to say it, but I let him say it anyways.

"I guess, now they are going to go snooping and find nothing, and then eventually interrogate us, and it will go nowhere, and you get it don't you?" He asked, and I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know you very well, and well……………….I don't know it is just odd, dad told us what to do, with leaving LOTS out, what are we supposed to do? Tell mom?" I asked and he shrugged

"Yea, I agree, dad told us what we need to do, and it is getting real confusing, find him, or what is left, find _them, _and then what? He left it out, and mom doesn't know a thing. I don't want to worry her too much. She is already under enough pressure." He said, and I just nodded, sometimes everything is said, in just a nod or the look in the eye. That is how brothers and sisters are.

"Yeah, but still, we should tell mom some, that he wants us to find his body, where ever that might be. Or just stick to telling her nothing? It is honestly up to you, because I could care less. She would think her precious girl is excellent at lying and her boy is just like dad." He said, and I felt bad, and he gave me a hug, and went into the room where mom was, and braced our selves.

Bex POV

How could Cammie NOT tell us this? Why is her brother so………………..suspicious. It is all so………odd.

'Anyone have an idea what they are up to, or anything they know?" I asked and looked right at Zach, and he shrugged.

"No, I didn't even know she had a brother, I am guessing we underestimated her, and apparently her lying skills."He said, simple as that, and I wanted to kill him, I missed Cammie, I wanted my best friend back, and she was out of this world. I wanted her back, and I already knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Hey, you think he is in the Blackthorne files Zach?" Jonas asked and he shrugged.

"Liz will you help me?" Jonas said, and she nodded and went over to him, and the computer, while Zach, Grant, Macey and I went into the hallway, and Zach showed us a passage way, and you could see Cammie, James, and her mom. We looked confused Grant was going to talk and Zach shushed him, and we listened.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?!?!?!" Mrs. Morgan screeched. Wait screeched, we looked confused, and then Cammie spoke up.

"You don't think we wanted to tell you? I know it is personal but, we just didn't know what to do! WE WERE KIDS AT THE TIME! You think we learn within 10 minutes! NO! We just………wanted to try and figure it out, and we did, but that is something if e tell you, you will be as good as dead, at least we know that, and we know that because……….." Cammie didn't finish because James finished for her.

"Because THEY WANT US DEAD! We know what they want! We can't run or hide from it! It has to be done! It will be but we don't need anyone to know about this, not even Solomon, maybe Dr. Steve, but that is very odd, it just has to stay between us okay?" James said, and the we heard silence.

"Alright, I will tell Dr. Steve, because if they come, you two will have to fight them, and only you two alright?" Mrs. Morgan finally said, and they nodded and left the room.

We quickly left the passage and wandered around the school and then Zach stopped us, and pointed to Cammie and James, and they were hugging each other and we went snd listened in.

"I can't do this forever! WE JUST NEED TO DO IT!!!" Cammie yelled at him, WOW! Not as nice as they seem.

"I know! You think it is easy for me? We are going to be on our own, again. No one can help us, and only we know it! We need to get them before they get us." James said, wait WHAT?!

"NO! Just wait for them, no way in HELL am I going ANYWHERE near there! NO WAY!! I have been there already! Remember? I don't like it there, and you wouldn't either! I WATCED HER DIE!!!!!! All she did was try to protects me, and now she is DEAD!! DEAD JAMES!!! We need to wait, and we can't let anyone have our backs, because they will end up dead." She said, and now I knew why she didn't tell us, tell us anything, she was protecting us, but from what?

"Fine, but you were there?" He asked, he didn't know!  
"Yes, I went wondering and they grabbed me from behind, while I was with someone else, I don't know how I escaped, but I did. Okay? I am going to bed, try not to worry okay?" Cammie said, and James nodded, and Cammie walked toward our room, ad James walked right into us, and knew how much we already knew. Uh-oh! He looked tougher then Zach and Grant!

"Why don't you just take classified, and deal with it? You don't know what you are about to get into, you heard about the last person that helped us, she is dead, and you won't find anything, we made sure it wasn't on record, you may be Goode, but I have dealt with this before along with Cammie." He said, and walked away. I wonder if he will tell Cammie? I hope he didn't she won't trust us ever, ever again. He was gone within a few minutes and we decided to talk.

"Okay, so what do we do? We don't know everything, we should ask Cammie?" I said, and Grant and Zach shook their heads.

"No, she can't know we know something, she will get mad and run off, and we don't need that." Zach said, and Grant nodded.

"Do you even know Cammie at all? She will flip out because we didn't tell her we know something! I know her better than you two and she doesn't deserve that." I said, and started walking but someone came up in front of me, and I gasped.

**(AN- I was going to end it here!!! But I am giving you a treat and not ending it here!!! WELCOME)**

Cammie was standing right in front of me, and I just stood there, with my mouth open, and shocked.

"You are right Bex, I would be extremely mad, and I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO WOULDN'T TELLL ME!!!" She screamed at them and they cowered down in fear.

"We didn't-" Zach started but Cammie didn't let him finish.

"I know you heard what went down in my mom's office, and I know you know what I just yelled at my brother for, now do you know why I didn't tell you? I don't tell you everything! You don't tell me everything. So tell me WHAT gives you the right to know my secrets? I just want to keep you safe, and I can't do that anymore, because you ruin it, and maybe on the verge of almost dying, or being kidnapped and killed for something you just stumbled on." Cammie said and walked away, I didn't want to leave her, but I knew she needed time, and so did I.

I looked at the guys shook my head, and wet back to my room. I didn't know what to think, of any of it!

**AN-**

**OKAY I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!! I AM OUT!!! IDIDN'T PLAN FO RTHIS TO HAPPE IT JUST DID!!!!**

**I reallyyy need help! SO I need your ideas!! I will credit you! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	7. This Is Happening, It makes You Forget

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I have been busy…..anyways I am going to update this on now!! YAAY! Anyways I AM NOT using any of your ideas : ( I came up with one last night, and I typed it ASAP!**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**Whataya Want From Me- Adam Lambert**

**Unstoppable-Kat Deluna**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 7-This Is Happening, It makes You Forget**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was sitting in my room, wondering what to do! I know right, I don't know what to do! I was so…….confused! I couldn't tell my friends, they would get hurt, and if they heard what James and I said, well they know why. I still haven't told James about being there, as much as I want to, I can't tell him. Then I curled in a ball and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to finally come…………

James POV

Did I trust Cammie's friends? Maybe, they had potential, and obviously care about her, but are way too snoopy. They were going to be here in a week or two, tops. We needed to be ready, and that meant her and I would be doing a lot of face off's and maybe against Solomon as well. I clicked onto the camera I her room and she was curled in a ball, sleeping, and tears in her eyes. She must have ran into them, uh-oh, she was losing their trust and they weren't smart enough to see that, yet.

**~Next Morning~**

I was waiting in front of Cammie's door for her to be ready, jeesh, girls take FOREVER to get ready! Finally she came out!

"Hey! How was your wonderful sleep Jamesey?" She asked, crap! I HATED hat nickname, and still do.

"I am good, and appreciate if you DON'T call me Jamesey." I said, and she smiled.

"Alright James, but I am still going to call you that when we are alone……" She said, and I nodded.

"It is breakfast time now, I wonder how it is going to go down." She said, and I nodded again, I wasn't much of a talker, unless it was to her (Cammie).

We sat at her 'usual' table, ad it was really early so only the teachers were there, and it was quiet, unlike last night.

I could tell Cammie missed her friends, but right now we needed to keep them safe, and not her happy.

"We better get Solomon to watch us practice, plus we need to go against him too." I said, and Cammie nodded, we put our plate away, and went to get Solomon.

"Hey, Can you help us get ready to fight people older than us, cause we practice o n each other all the time?" I asked, and he nodded, and we walked to the P.E. barn.

"I want to see you two fight first, alright?" He asked, and we nodded, and fought against each other, for the hundredth time.

I tried to kick her, and she grabbed my foot and swung me to the ground, I tried to sweep her feet from underneath her sand she jumped, shoot! I forgot, she was a bit better than me………..

Bex POV

We were eating breakfast and Cammie and James where nowhere to be seen. I looked at Liz, and she shrugged, and then she pointed to the P.E. barn, and we (Liz, Macey, grant, and Zach) jogged over, only to see James and Cammie fighting, and Cammie was winning. As I watched her fight, I knew. She never went all energy o us, she put all her energy into fighting him, and it looks like they could beat Solomon, or at least Cammie could.

Out of nowhere she did a back handspring, and flipped him after, WOW! I had NO idea she could do that, and right after she had him pinned and she won.

Cammie POV

"Told ya I got better James." I said, and shook my head smiling, and helped him up.

"When did you learn to do that? Last time I checked you were still at the level you grade is in now." He said, oh yea!

"Ha ha, funny! I actually don't know, I just started practicing by myself, and got it I guess." I said, and he nodded.

"JERKLE!" I yelled and he laughed, I always called him that when we were little, it was a jerk, that was a brother. He nodded his head over to where my friends where. I nodded ack, and walked over to them.

"I guess you saw that." I said, with NO emotion I made sure of that.

"Yea, we did. Why didn't you tell us you could fight like that?" Bex asked and I shrugged, I couldn't TELL them!

"It was along with the 'I have a brother' thing Bex, I couldn't tell you, I couldn't. I am sorry but, you are going to find, I am a lot better than I put a face for." I said, and walked back over to my brother and Solomon, who looked impressed. I looked at him confused and he laughed.

After we went to my mom's office oh dear…….

**~In Headmistress Morgan's Office~**

"Mom, can we come in?" I asked.

"Yes you can, and you have some explaining to do." She said, and we sighed.

"What kind of explaining?" I asked as I sat down on the couch, with James beside me.

"The kind where you could BEAT ME IN A FIGHT!" She yelled, whoops!

"Oh, that. I learned that years ago, and I just started practicing it again." I said, sand she nodded.

"Sorry, it is just hard to believe you two are practically spies! It is just, why, are you doing this now, of all times, why now?" She asked, and we sighed and looked to the ground, James nudged me, and in 'You are telling her.' I looked up and said.

"Dad told us, on my 18th year, and his 18th year, we would have skills we didn't know we had, and that something horrible was to happen, and we have known about this since we were 6. We were looking everywhere for what dad meant, san we finally found it. It brought us back her, we know what they want. Heck, we have it! But no one else can know, except Dr. Steve. Please, this is one thing you need to not tell anyone, it is hard enough telling you. Alright?" I said, and they both nodded, shocked I guess, and then Zach, grant, Bex, Jonas, Macey, and Liz ran in.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" They yelled as they ran into the office, and sighed and looked down.

"They need tea, now." I said, and they nodded.

They got enough tea, just to forget what they heard, but they still might be suspicious. I didn't want this, no one did. It happened so I need to deal with it.

They are riding again, and no one can stop them, but my brother and I.

Solomon came with us to practice again, and then we went to go to Roseville, to practice different covers, and hopefully we pass.

**AN-**

**OKAY! There it was!! YAAY! Did you like it? I wanted something I don't know **_**better **_**to happen, but did you like it?**

**Yes, Cammie's dad and the Goode's are DEAD!**

**Yes, Cammie and her brother are NOT Graduating, YET!**

**Yes, There is going to be a fight.**

**Yes, IT IS CAVERN!!!**

**Okay, PLEAE listen to the song of the chapters PLEASE!!! **

**Oh AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	8. My Memory

**HEY! I am updating!!!!!! MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG OF THE CHAPTER!!!! Please and Thank-You!!!!!!!!!!**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**When I Look At You-Miley Cyrus**

**Alice- Avril Lavigne**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 8-My Memory**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was sitting in a secret passageway, listening to my iPod. I was listening to:

When I Look At You-Miley Cyrus

Alice-Avril Lavigne

I felt it calming, and in a way telling me what to do. There was so much more meaning of the songs to me. I could break it down o something I could use. I didn't hear my brother, but he came up behind me.

"Cam?" He asked, and I looked at him, and took out a headphone.

"Yea?" I said, and he looked at me like I should understand.

"How are you taking this so…………lightly?" He said, and I shook my head, no.

"No, I am not taking it lightly, and if you were here more, you would know. I listen to sad music when I am sad, Liz made it so my iPod changes songs by how I am feeling. It is really cool. So I decided to test it out." I said, and he nodded.

"Alright, I was just making sure you were okay, you kinda ran out on me." He said, and I nodded.

"Yea, I know. I just don't know what to think anymore, but apparently I do." I said, he laughed slightly and left, left me all alone, and sooner or later, Zach would show up.

One thing I wasn't ready for, was what to come. I was too concerned on my thoughts to notice someone behind me, and I blacked out.

James POV

I still wasn't sure about her, and I saw a few black shadows moving, so I decided to look, and one of them was going for my oblivious sister, and she didn't see till it was too late, so I ran, ran to get everyone to help.

Joe Solomon POV

We gave then the tea, and they blacked out, they shouldn't have been snooping, and hopefully they won't remember what they heard. They are also spies, and do anything to find everything out. I looked at Zach and remembered the first time him and Cammie really met, even though they don't remember, but James remembers when the three of them met………….

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking to the Morgan's for a brunch, yes spies had brunch's. I was just getting to their house when I saw the Goode's pulling up._

"_NO! DADDY I DON'T WANNA MEET THIS MORGAN GIRL!" I heard their son Zach yell, he didn't want to come, I could see that. Oh! I see his dad was trying to get Zach to meet Cammie, and I went inside before they saw me, and I would surprise them! Then I heard Cammie yelling._

"_NO! I DO NOT WANT TO MEET ZACH! HE SOUNDS ANOYYING AND COCKY AND ALL OF THE ABOVE! I AM NOT COMING OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!" She yelled, they didn't want to meet each other, such a shame. They would have to meet each other, eventually._

"_JOE! SO nice to see you!!" Chris said, and I smile and nodded up towards Cammie, and he groaned._

"_Oh well, she refuses to see Zach, maybe I will tell her you are here." He said, and I nodded and went and sat in the living room._

"_CAMMIE! YOUR UNCLE JOE IS HERE!" He yelled, and smiled, and she wasn't in a good mood…._

"_STILL NOT COMING DOWN! I KNOW ZACH IS OUTSIDE! NO WAY AM I COMING DOWN! I SAW UNCLE JOE WALK IN THE DOOR!" She yelled, and wasn't coming down, and then Zach was carried in the door, by his father._

"_Well, he isn't agreeing either!" He (Brian) said, and we all laughed._

"_PUT ME DOWN! If she doesn't want to meet me, then I don't wanna meet her!" He yelled and we all laughed, as Chris went to get Cammie._

"_Well, she was finally agreeing." Chris said as he walked down with Cammie behind him._

"_I am not happy about this father." She said, she always uses father when she is mad at him, and then she dashed to the backyard._

"_Go find Cammie Zach, you may never…………." He said, and Zach jumped up._

"_I am always up for a challenge! I WILL FIND YOU CAMMIE!" Zach yelled and ran to the backyard._

"_Wow, he won't find her will he." Chris and Rachel shook their heads, and Brian and Michelles shrugged._

"_I don't know! They are pretty evenly matched………" She said, and we all nodded and looked back and found Zach looking frustrated looking for Cammie._

"_CAMMIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled and we all laughed, and then out of nowhere(spy sense needed to see it) Cammie had Zach pinned and she smiled, or smirked not sure._

"_No one underestimates me, admit it, YOU COULDN'T FIND ME!" She yelled, kind of approving._

"_Well you jumped me! SO I found you!" He yelled back, and her jaw went to the floor, and immediately thought of a comeback, hate to say it, but girls live for this!_

"_Well if you were as Goode as you parent, you would have know I was going to jump you!" She said, and ran inside to her dad._

_We all laughed, and that is how I remember Cammie and Zach meeting._

_~Flashback Ended~_

Then James came running in.

"CAMMIE IS GONE!!!!!!" He yelled.

**AN-**

**Oh! I know! I am sorry! I will update again on the weekend!!!!!!!! I have been busy………….. gosh! Did you like it? I DID!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AN! READ IT!**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG(S) OF THE CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**THANKX!**

**~Twilight113~**


	9. AN! READ!

**AN-**

**I know sorry! I am just saying sorry to **

**2goode4u**

**I used the ipod idea, and forgot she had used it too! I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to take it! I am just like I remember wondering if that was cool. Because I change songs depending on my mood and thought it was cool! I DID NOT MEAN TO STEAL IT! Just saying. She said it was okay, but I jjst wanted to put this! JUST IN CASE! **

**The idea was her's first on fanfic, but first on my mind! **

**;)**

**~Twilight113~**


	10. CAMMIE

**HEY! I am updating!!!!!! MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG OF THE CHAPTER!!!! Please and Thank-You!!!!!!!!!!**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**Clear-Kardinal Offishall**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 9-CAMMIE!**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I woke up in a van, it was black ad I could hear people talking around me.

"Wow, that was easy, but who knows maybe they brother of hers will come after her!" One man said, and they didn't notice I was awake, yet.

"Yea, but still, she was off, and it will be no time till they start looking for her, and she might escape too." Another said.

"No, she will not! If she does we are in big trouble! NOW GO!" A woman said, and they sped up a bit, I opened an eye, and noticed I could kick the back door open, and jump out, hey! I have to look at ALL the possibilities, they don't even know if I am awake yet!

Here is my chance no one is beside me, and the door is there.

1………..

2…………………..

3………………………………..

KICK!

Joe Solomon POV

I was looking at James, wide-eyed.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD SHE BE GONE!" I yelled at him.

"She was pre-occupied when I saw her, and then I looked back, heard her scream and she was gone!" HE yelled back, and I nodded.

"We better tell the other she is 'missing' just not why or how for that matter." I said, and he shook his head.

"They need to know the truth!" that is what Cammie would have wanted! We have to tell them she was sad because we gave them the tea, and then they can decide to save her or not. We can't force them to do something they don't want to." He said, and I nodded. I have to tell them, we can't force them to go after the girl who is stopping them from learning something, even though for their own protection.

"Alright we better go tell them." I said as we jogged down the hall.

We walked in the room, they were already awake and Rachel was telling them a lie, and I shook my head to stop, along with James, and she looked confused, and then she looked in James's eyes, and I think he said _'Cammie is gone' _so her eyes widened and she looked at me.

_Yes, she is gone. We need to tell them most of the truth, not the why Cammie is gone part though._

I told her and she nodded, in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked, and he looked around and figured it out.

"Cammie is gone isn't she?" He (Zach) said, and we nodded, then they all looked towards James.

"Yes, she is gone, and you can't remember why. She gave you all the memory tea, but only for your safety, the last thing she wanted was for you to be un-safe." He said, and Rebecca looked furious.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT SHE GAVE HER BEST FRIENS THE TEA!" Rebecca yelled.

"Rebecca please calm down, but what he said is true." Rachel said, and they all looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Why?" Liz asked, more to herself, but put it out there.

"Because you found out something that was fatal to you safety. Cameron's safety was gone, it was gone from the day her father died, she has never been safe, and knows how to take care of yourself. You all need more experience, she has kept, lots from you. Zach, even you don't know all her secrets as well as you Rebecca" Rachel said, and h

they all bust out crying the boys just looked hurt and disgusted, Zach he looked hurt, that is about it.

"Why are you telling us this? She is gone, why do we care! SHE LEFT US!" Rebecca was yelling now.

"Really? That is what you think?" Someone said, you would never believe who it was………………….

Cammie POV

I jumped and hit the concrete road with my arm, got the ropes off, and ran, ran away from them, and they have now stopped the van and started running after me. Losers' at least go on the van and chase me! GOD! They were armatures.

I was back at the school in about 15 minutes (16 minutes 33 seconds). Walked into my mother's office to hear Bex yelling.

"Why are you telling us this? She is gone, why do we care? SHE LEFT US!" Bex yelled, this is my time to walk in.

"Really? That is what you think?" I said and everyone looked at me, shocked. I got to look at everyone Grant and Jonas looked mad, Liz, Macey, and Bex looked mad and sad, and Zach looked hurt. My mother and Solomon were emotionless also my brother.

"I jumped out of a van. They were idiot enough to chase me on foot, yada yada you get it." I said, and they all nodded.

"How can you do that? GIVE US MEMORY TEA CAM? HOW COULD YOU?" Bex yelled and I kept my voice calm, up until a point.

"Bex you really think I wanted to? I got taken because I was listening to music I was so sad! I do stuff I don't want to do! I HAVE KILLED PEOPLE BEX! YOU THINKK I REALLY WANT TO DO THAT? NO! BUT WE ARE SPIES! SO DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled and ran out. I was sick and tired of this, so I went to the library. Everyone was in Roseville today, so there was no problem.

I was sitting in the library reading books I have already read more than 1 hour, and then I looked around and Zach was by the door.

"Hey Cam" He said as he walked over, first time he hasn't called me Gallagher Girl.

"What? No Gallagher Girl?" I asked and he shrugged and came and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Nah, I get bored of that every month. I am mad at you but I know you are just trying to keep me safe, but I need to know why." HE said.

WHAT?

**AN-**

**Thank-you for reading!!!**

**Okay, lots of people want me to write a story on the memory in chapter 8. Should I?**

**REVIEW!**

**READ AN!**

**~Twilight113~**


	11. Truth? Please?

**HEY! I am updating!!!!!! MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG OF THE CHAPTER!!!! Please and Thank-You!!!!!!!!!!**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**Do You Remember-Jay Sean**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 10-Truth? PLEASE?**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was just looking at Zach, I would tell him, but not everything.

"Let me put it this way, the last person who tried to protect me, ended up dead." I said, and looked away.

"Why though Cam? WHY?" He yelled at me and immediately calmed down.

"Because something bad is going down, and I am stuck in the middle of it!" I yelled and ran, ran towards my brother.

"Cam?" He said, and looked at Zach, he knows what I told him, and he nodded to Zach, and he left.

"Why did you tell him that?" He said, and looked up, towards his face (HEY! He was and IS taller than me!).

"Hey, how would you like it if your girlfriend that you LOVE gave you memory erase tea, and told you NOTHING!" I said, and he suddenly understood.

"You love him with all your heart don't you?" He asked him and I nodded.

"I love him like I love you and mom, and maybe how mom and dad loved each other." I said, and he nodded, at least he tried (or did) understand.

"We better go practice our spy moves" he said, and did this weird karate thing, and I just laughed.

"What? It's how I fight!" He yelled as we jogged towards the P.E. barn. I noticed that my friends were there and I just wanted to get this over with, so I did.

"Hey! What's up?" I said I already knew where this was going……………..

"Oh, I don't know deciding if we trust you or not." Bex said, and everyone nodded, except for the guys, I guess Zach told them………

Then they went to my brother, and he taught them some new moves, I think……….

"I could care less if you don't trust me. Heck! It is BETTER if you don't trust me! I love you guys and would do anything, but right now, I am just putting you in danger." I said, and walked over to my brother.

"Wait!" Macey said, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Is what Zach said true? About the last person who……" She didn't have to finish it, I knew what she was going to say.

"Yes. I have hidden from them and kept who I held close to my heart hidden well, until now. I am sorry, but I can't let you help me." I said and walked out of the bar, and faced MORE men, crap!

"How heartfelt! YOU RAN!" he yelled, whoops! I guess he was there………………….

"Of course I ran! I NEVER want to see you again!" I yelled and kicked two guys in their well………ya know.

"Oh well the what about your friends." He said, and I put on a poker face.

"What about them? I told them I could care LESS about them, that I am a HORRBLE friend. Anyone who gets close to me, gets killed." I said, and they got the message and ran back to the school, to get my mom and Solomon.

"Come with us, and DO NOT run this time." He said, and I shook my head.

"Sorry no can do. I HATE YOU! So why would I go with YOU?" I said, and looked at him, and really looked at him, and finally saw his eyes, his ice cold BROWN eyes, just like my dad's………………………

**AN-**

**HAHA! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!! HEHE**

**Is it Cammie's DAD?!?!?!?!**

**I KNOW!**

**YOU DON'T!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**  
~Twilight113~**


	12. Nice To Meet YouNOT!

**HEY! I updated! :) Okay, I am trying to make it long but……….who knows?**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**Muse-Undisclosed Desire**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 11-Nice To Meet You……….NOT!**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was just looking at………..at what looked like the rest of my dad. I was shocked, and hurt.

"Dad?" I asked, and he shook his head, what NO? Then……………oh god!

"No, little Morgan, you know who exactly who I am, and your father wants to see you." The man said, or should I say……..DAD'S TWIN BROTHER! (THAT IS EVIL!)

"No way Darren! I am SO not proud to call you my uncle! And it I were to join my dad, he would be at Gallagher!" I yelled and ran at him, there was NO WAY this man was my uncle that was _supposedly _dead! They knew he went Cavern and if I ever LOOKED in those damn files I would know! SHOOT! I was fighting but he was strong! I had him pinned, but not for long, he flung me into a tree, owwwww!

"You are as stubborn as your father to try and fight me! You damn Morgan's! I know I am one, but I am a _Cavern Morgan, _you see I tried to convince your father to join us, he did, and was a triple agent! He was ever with us! He cared about you and your _pathetic _mother too much! So we took care of him." He said and had one of those I-am-way-better-than-my-family moments, hey! THAT WAS A CIA MORGAN MOMET! NO WAY BUDDY! With that I pounced on him from the tree and stabbed him with a branch I took without him noticing (cough cough loser cough cough).

"I told you, I am SO not proud that YOU are my uncle, the only person who has ever gotten close to that was oddly Mr. Joe Solomon and you are never ever going to be ANYWHERE near that position." I said, and I was saying 'never ever' and still continued doing it until he was unconscious, and then I pulled out my cell phone…..

_~Call~_

_B-Hello?_

_C-Hey! I got rid of those guys, I have the leader unconscious and the others ran, so hurry. I need to question him, personally._

_B-We are there now._

_C-Bye._

_~End of Call~_

I looked behind me and my mother was there with tears in her eyes, maybe they saw what went down………I hope to god not!

"You heard didn't you…………?"I asked and they shook their heads.

"No, we didn't, I wish I did, we were watching you on Liz's watch." She said, and my eyes widened, no, no, no, NO!

"Well, where is my brother? OH NO! GOD DAMN-IT! I knew they left for a reason they got him, ad ran cause I was too strong for them, or did he go over there…………………oh god! Or he is HIDING BEHND A BUSH!" I yelled, and he came out, and smirked, damn-it!

"Yea sis, I heard you freaking out, and I heard what you were saying to…………….him" He said, and pointed to 'Uncle Darren'. I rolled my eyes, and everyone looked confused and then got it.

"We need to question him, cause he knows." I said.

"Knows what Cam?" Zach said, and I looked at my brother and he nodded.

"He knows where my father is." I said, and grabbed Darrel and started dragging him to Gallagher, and then James came over and helped me I gave him a failure smile and we got him to Gallagher way quicker than I would have if I were alone.

Everyone was still standing there in shock, especially my mother. We easily got him into the interrogation room and got him tied to a chair, and locked all the vents(from both sides if you are wondering) and locked the door, we checked all the other escapes and if he planned any would trigger an alarm and we jogged back to everyone, still standing there, in pure horror and shock.

"Hello? We are back and he is ready to be questioned." I said, and everyone just looked at me.

"Y-y-your dad is alive Cam?" Solomon said, and I nodded.

"Yes, he told us and I believe him for reasons you probably know but haven't pieced together yet." I said, and Solomon looked at me, and really looked at me, not perverted but in the eyes.

"Cam? Do you really mean that, what you said to that Darrel guy?" He asked and everyone looked at me, and I sighed, and looked back at him.

"Well, yes. I always looked at you and you always cared about me. I know for a fact you sometimes treat me as a daughter. SO I figured, to treat you like family, because you kind of are. To a certain point." I said, and walked back to the school, in silence I was alone, and I liked it like that.

It was peaceful, but hey when you are me, when is ANYTHING every peaceful, eh?

**(I was GOING to stop there, but look how nice I am?)**

I was about to interrogate 'Darrel' and my brother quickly came over to me to ask or tell me something, but damn he looked serious.

"Cam! I wanted to ask, is he really out uncle?" He asked, ad looked me in the eye.

"Yea, he looks exactly like dad, almost, and I always remember him saying he never wanted us to meet his sibling. Remember now?" I asked and he nodded.

"Good luck in there, I will be watching." He said.

"Yea, yea okay! I won't do anything totally stupid!"

"Good! You better not!"

"I won't, jeesh! I need a little credit!" I said, and he just laughed, and I walked into the room, and my smile faded, and I put on a poker-face (p-p-p-p-poker face, LOL).

"Well, if it isn't my niece. Long time no see, you know, your father never let me meet you!" He said, and was grinning like a crown on crack. LOSER!

"Well I know why I never met you now! Anyways I would say it is nice to meet you, but I would be lying." I said, and smirked, and then I looked at him, and really looked at him.

"How much do you know?" I asked, and he just smirked, god! Smirking is soooooooo annoying!

"I know a lot, that you will never know." He said, and grinned even bigger, maybe a clown on crack and pot………………..whatever, sill he is an idiot.

"Well then let's start easy, where is my father?" I started.

"Well, he WAS in Malaysia." He said, and I frowned.

"I know where he has been too, I need to know where he is NOW! I know for a fact you have moved him I don't know………..several times huh uncle?"

"Well, of put it that way, yes, right now he is in the U.S.A. but who's telling?"

"Umm, you will tell or else prepare to feel the wrath of a Morgan with power, and absolutely NO felling or caring for someone like yourself." I said, and he continued grinning and I was resisting the urge to roll my eyes, but I would hear a voice in my head, stupid voice!

"_Don't intimidate him! He will crack just go at it every day, and he will torture himself, let him do all the hard work, well half of it."_

Gah! Fine! Stupid voice………………………

"Well, when you want to answer truthfully, call me. Or else, have fun!" I said, and left.

**AN-**

**Did you like it?**

**Like that Cammie's dad has a twin brother???**

**I may not be able to update soon! :(**

**I got a couple bad grades………..so I may update A LOT slower…………….sorry!**

**Review Please!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	13. I am Always Here

**I am updating, VERY ZAMMIE! I am really busy, and this IS A FILLER CHAPTER! Basically Zach wants to know everything he can't know, so………….. VERY OOC!!!**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 12- I am here, always**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I came out of the interrogation room, and everyone looked at me, like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked, and all their mouths gaped.

"Y-y-y-you just left him there! Didn't intimidate him or-or ANYTHING!" Bex was able to say and everyone else nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, duh! It's not like he's going anywhere, so why rush it?" I asked, and they all nodded, and then Mr. Solomon came in.

"Well, I have to agree, let him beat himself up inside, it will work a lot better, and we need to find Chris, Michelle, and Brian." He finished and we wall nodded.

Everyone left, except James and I , and I just stared at the monitor.

"Dad is dead isn't he?" James asked, and all I could do was, nod.

"Well, what do we tell them?" He asked, and I shrug, and then answer, smart Cammie.

"Well for now let them believe he is alive, but I know if Michelle and Brian are alive, they are where my father was."

"Okay, sounds good but, how long can we hold up?"

"I honestly don't know, until it is our time, I guess."

"You really are guessing aren't you?"

"Yea, sadly, we just have to let it play out. We are the best there ever was, and we are already better then out parents, so therefore we keep it secret, until the time comes." I said, and finished it, he only nodded and walked out, I continued to look at the monitor, but kept wondering, _whose voice was in my head?_ Because, I know it wasn't mine, it was………dad's?

Zach POV

We all left Cammie in there, she looked like she needed alone time, I would talk to her in a bit. I need to know what she is in the middle of? It has to be something around…………her dad? I had absolutely NO CLUE where to start, so I start with the basics? Yeah! I am clueless to this because she is so secretive, that even I can't tell anymore, she is like a robot that will never malfunction.

"Cammie?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Yea?"

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, I would like that"

"So about what I asked earlier, what are you stuck in the middle of?"

"Why do you want to know so bad? If I tell you, then you will be……you will be sentenced to death! Zach DEATH! I don't want that to happen! So please just trust me, and if this is the inly reason you wanted to talk, the I am leaving."

"NO! I also wanted to tell you something else"

"Well?"

"I wanted to tell you I will always be there for you, through anything"

"Thanks Zach, that means a lot to me"

"Your welcome, and one last thing"

"What?"

She asked, I smirked and leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and walked out and I walked back to my dorm, all she needed to know, was that I was here for her, through thick and thin, she was my Gallagher Girl after all, and I was going to be the one to look after her.

A bit OOC, but it was atrue, not that I would tell her, or does she know?

OH SHIT! I sound like a girl! Crap! Grant warned me this would happen…………..hey!

I just noticed, Grant actually is useful, wow, I learn something new like………every day!

**AN-**

**Okay! It is a bit of a filler, but I NEEDED to update!**

**Soo…….like it?**

**ZAMMIE!!!!!**

**Zach was really OOC, but it needed to happen, in the near future, you will see, and be really mad at me! :( Sorry!  
**

**REVIEW!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	14. AN

**AN-**

**I am changing my USERNAME so it may be different!!!**

**~Twilight113~**

**Soon to be…………**

**LivvyBubbleGum**


	15. Answers and Hurt

**I am updating, I am SO SORY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I AM VERY BUSY!!!**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 14- Answers and Hurt**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

**~Time Skip~ 1 Week from Last Chapter~**

I decided to try and interrogate him again today. I had no clue how it would go. I nodded to James, and I walked in, and Darren looked……one word, horrible!

"Well, how are you?" I asked when I walked in, and he looked at me, with pure horror.

"LET ME OUT!" He yelled and I smirked, yes Zach's smirk.

"Well how about you talk and then we talk about letting you out, or maybe……maybe not, depends on what you tell me." I said, and he nodded, this is HORRIBLE for a spy, well he looked horrible anyways so it fit.

"I will answer everything!" He said, and I nodded, and turned on the voice recorder.

"Why is Cavern after me?" I asked and he looked at me, and answered.

"We are after you because of…………..because of your father." Wait wait, hold up…WHAT?!?!

"Why are they after me because of my father? What did he do to them?"

"It isn't what he did to them, it is what he didn't do," I was clearly confused now, and he saw it, and answered, the rest.

"He was originally Caver, along with me, all the Morgan's were, until you and your father that is. He was sent to kill the Cameron's and he couldn't kill Rachel, he loved her, and he wouldn't kill Abby because she was Rachel's sister. You get it now?" All I could manage was a nod, and he continued.

"We tortured him for years, until we decided to kill him, after2 years everyday he would say 'Kill me, just kill me now.' And every time, I felt a jab of pain in my chest, and I was going to break him out, but I never did, and when they finally killed him, I decided I never want to get on their bad side, so I stayed, and never looked back or talked about him since."

I sat there shocked, and I was stunned, and I just stared at him, and watched his eyes, they didn't move, he was telling the truth.

"I am going to get you something to eat, and I will be right back." I sat up, very quickly, and left, and James heard everything, and I just………..just cried, and he did too. We cried all the way getting some fruit came back up, wiped out tears and I went back in.

"Okay this is how it will play out. We are going to take you to CIA and you will tell them everything you know about Cavern, and then we will talk about what happens to you after that. Got it?" I said, and he nodded, I gave him the food and stood up.

"I am going to go talk to my mother, and you stay here and eat, or else, well have fun in here again, but for 2 weeks if you try anything." I said, and left.

We went downstairs and everyone was eating, and James and I were silent, and everyone looked at us, and we nodded m mom outside the doors, and we told her what happened and she nodded in agreement we were going to HQ, and that was that.

I didn't dare look at Zach, I was too hurt, and he already knows, but not about what.

**AN-**

**I know it was short! This is a time of FILLER CHAPTERS! I am very busy and am trying to update! **

**REVIEW!!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	16. Some Things Can Change

**I am updating, I am SO SORY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! EXAMS ARE DONE!**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 15-Some Things Can Change**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I told my mom everything she said, and started crying too, I stayed silent and comforted her.

"I can't believe he was going to kill me! Right under my nose! Oh god!" She sobbed, and I softened my face and continued to hug her.

"It's okay mom, you never know. He never hurt you, he loved you, and now it is time to get 'Uncle Darren' hopefully back to the way dad was."

"Okay, you are right, I will phone the Director of the CIA now, and you go tell him, and the others as well." I nodded and went to tell 'Uncle Darren'.

"They are letting you go to see the Director of the CIA. Lucky but you have to tell the truth."

"You know I will Cameron. I loved your father, and should have broken him out I am sorry."

"It is okay, what is done is done."

I said and walked out, I didn't want to hear it, I needed to tell everyone.

They needed to know how he died, and I would tell the school, at dinner tonight.

**~Time Skip~Dinner~**

I was standing behind my mother and she called me up, and I started to speak.

"I am here to tell you of how spies can be spies and enemies can be enemies, but not always so. My father, Christopher Morgan, was originally our enemy. Then he met my mother, and stayed with the CIA. Te enemy re-captured him, and tortured him for information, he would never give. He begged to be killed, and one day it happened, and I know he is watching us. We are always strong, and even stronger for the ones we love, but sometimes…being strong is hard, and it will only get harder, but as life goes on, we get better, and will eventually be able to defeat these 'enemies' and stop the deaths of amazing spies. We all deserve to live, and others deserve second chances, and if they break that second chance, then you may never see 'life' as it is ever again." I said and walked away, my brother looked at me and I nodded.

It was our time….to leave.

**AN-**

**I finished my exams! I may be updating, but I am starting to write a original story, so I am updating a bit shorter! :( **

**Next Chapter:**

**Darren POV**

**Meet the Director of the CIA**

**And….**

**The Life Of Christopher Morgan, Revealed**

**The next chapter will be long, so don't expect an update until next week!**

**~LivvyBubbleGuM~ **


	17. CIA

**I am trying, I haven't updated in so long I forgot the 'plot'….I re-read and remembered! So here it is…..**

**Catch Me If You Can**

**Chapter 16-CIA**

**All Rights to Ally Carter**

Darren POV

I meant every word I said to Cammie, she looked a lot like her father, and she had the brains of him as well. Every time I see her I want to cry, I should have saved her father, I could have, I should have, but I didn't.

She, everyone, was treating me like I deserved a second chance, I didn't think I did, but I knew if I died, it would be even harder on them, so I wanted to stay alive, and keep Cammie safe. She meant everything to him, and he would never want her to fall, so my debt to him, was keeping his daughter safe, but not from boys, that was out of my department, but from physical hurt.

They all kept the end of the deal and we were on our way to see the Director of the CIA.

**~4 Hours Later~ CIA HQ~**

I was finally there, all my life I wanted to see where Chris always came to, this was it, it was exactly as he said it was, blackened windows, and very 'big' not too tall not too small, it fit.

"Ahh, come right in Mr. Morgan, the director is ready for you." The secretary, 'Linda' said.

"Thank-you." I said, may as well use manors, I really want to stay, and _live _again.

"Hello Mr. Director." I said as I walked in, I didn't know his name.

"Hello Mr. Morgan, lets discuss everything you know about Cavern and what you know."

"Alright it all started when…."

**AN-I don't want you to know yet :P SO you have to wait!**

**~2 Hours Later~ Back at Gallagher~**

"Cam," I said to her, "they are letting me stay at Gallagher." Her face went all bright and she ran and gave me a hug, I knew she loved me, much more than I disserved, and I was thankful for her, and I now know why Chris loved her so much….

**AN-**

**I know, SHORT! But I want to update and I am cutting the time short…**

**SO REVIEW!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


End file.
